


Stuck in Routine

by zuuloo



Series: Work This Out [1]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bickering, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuuloo/pseuds/zuuloo
Summary: Reo Mikage has always been at the top of his class; that was... until he wasn't. What happens when a troublesome student leads him to the answer of why that is?In other words, a tutor x student au where Reo suffering 99% of the time.
Relationships: Chigiri Hyouma/Kunigami Rensuke, Mikage Reo & Karasu Tabito, Mikage Reo & Shidou Ryuusei, Mikage Reo/Shidou Ryuusei
Series: Work This Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Stuck in Routine

“C-Could you repeat that, ma’am?”

“I told you this Reo, you're not first this year, sorry.”

Reo stared at his guidance counselor, distraught evident as his mouth was open in a half gasp. She just told him that he was academically ranked second in his class for the first time in his life. All of the countless hours of studying, countless all-nighters, countless stress from constant work, all for  _ nothing _ .

‘ _ After all the hard work I put in these past 3 years, this is how the universe repays me? _ ’ He thought to himself, raising his fists in the air with frustration. Reo stiffened up and started to fidget with his hands, his nerves slowly building up.

“You’re not going to tell my father, are you?” He choked out, looking back up at her with mild fear. 

The guidance counselor shook her head. “Unfortunately, Ego was in charge of sending out all school related papers this semester,” She looked at him empathetically. “But I’m sure next semester you can be ranked number one if you work hard enough.” She smiled.

“Hopefully… thank you anyway, Anri.”

“That’s Ms. Teieri to you!” She yelled and Reo just chuckled as he ran out of her office.

* * *

Reo couldn’t stop thinking about his ranking. Who could possibly be first place? All throughout high school, he had been the best in his class in academics, so who could have possibly beat him this year? Was it Nagi? No, he didn’t really care about academics that much. Isagi? Nah, him and Niko didn’t even know anti-derivatives. Bachira? Pffffffft.

Maybe it was Rin, that seems like the most logical choice. He was still contemplating what he could do to raise his ranking next semester.  _ I could change my classes and take more rigorous courses, that way I can benefit more if I get a- _

“Mr. Mikage!” he heard his name being shouted from across the room. Reo must have been in a daze because now all his classmates were looking at him. “I have called your name three times now, what is going on?” his teacher asked, his arms crossed across his chest and a prominent frown growing on his face.

Reo sat up quickly, reddening from the embarrassment. “Uh, n-nothing sir, sorry about that.” He heard someone snicker next to him and Reo shot him a glare.

“Well if your head is out of the clouds now, please tell us the answer to this question.”

_ Shit _ , he should have been paying attention. He was in math class right now which was the worst class to  _ not _ pay attention in. Rubbing his eyes, he squinted at the board and decided to just take a guess. “Is it two?” He already knows that was a bullshit answer, but his day was already ruined knowing that he came in  _ second _ place to someone, so there’s no caring about whether or not he gets an answer right now.

“That’s… correct.” He looked taken aback. “I suppose I’ll let it side this time.”

_ Phew, thank god. _ Reo smiled to himself. He was able to get out of any extra predicament. He didn’t need anything else to go wrong. Reo sighed with relief because he thought he was off the hook until-

“Excuse me sir?” Reo watched the same classmate that was laughing at him earlier raise his hand. “I don’t think I understand the question,” he continued. “I was wondering if Reo could explain it to all of us.” He sneered and looked down at Reo. The guy hoping to make a fool of him was no other than Shidou Ryuusei. Ryuusei had always enjoyed making fun of Reo, it was as if any time he saw an opening to humiliate the shorter boy, he took it. This has been happening since the beginning of their first year, Reo was an uptight student who always focused on impressing his father with his grades, while Ryuusei was more laid back and did whatever “ _ made his heart explode _ ,” at least, those were the words Ryuusei said to him.

“I’m flattered that you need my help, but I’m sure the explanation is nothing the teacher can’t handle,” Reo scoffed. 

Reo continued, “How about you pay attention in class for once and you wouldn’t need an explanation from me,” he faked a smile towards Ryuusei.

“It seems like you’re stalling Reo, could it be that you really don’t know how you got your answer?” He retorted back.

Reo stood up and walked closer to him. “I don’t know what your game is here, I answered the question he asked,” Reo huffed. “What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem with anything, all I wanted was for you to help me understand your answer.”

“I swear to fuc-”

“Okay boys!” His teacher interjected and clapped his hands together. “Since you all are so lively enough to disrupt the class, you can both come see me after school.” Their teacher spat at them with a fake cheery grin.

Reo’s eyes widened, “But-” He protested but was cut off by his teacher again.

“No buts, except yours in a seat, now let’s resume class.”

Great, could this day get any worse? It is like the universe is piling one thing on top of another. Now, getting into arguments with Ryuusei was not that uncommon; actually, it was more surprising if he  _ didn’t  _ get into an argument with him. They’ve always taken jabs at each other since they were first-years, that was how they met, but still out of all the days, Reo did not need this stress at  _ all _ . He wanted to spend the rest of his day building up the courage to tell his father about his ranking and after school hanging out with his friends before doing so. God knows after his father finds out he’s not first, he won’t know the next time he’ll be able to hang out with them. But no, he couldn’t even have one more relaxed day because he is going to be stuck in detention with the person he detested the most.

Class flew by the rest of the time. Reo didn’t pay any attention to Ryuusei for the rest of class even though he could see Ryuusei mocking him from the corner of his eye, but why add fuel to a flame. Class ended and he soon went to lunch where he caught up with Nagi, Chigiri, and Kunigami. Reo couldn’t really tell what they were saying because all he could think about was that fucking  _ jerk _ Ryuusei and how he’s going to be stuck with him for more than an hour for something that wasn't even his fault! (it was partially his fault).

When Ryuusei heard the news of staying after school, he didn’t seem to mind the punishment. At least that’s how Reo saw it. He figured it was practically a daily routine for him because of all the quarrels he gets himself into, but Reo isn’t like that. He has never gotten detention a day in his life. 

‘ _ Maybe the universe wants my father to hate me _ ,’ he thought to himself.

“The universe wants your father to hate what now?” He heard Chigiri say. _ I guess I was thinking aloud _ , he thought.

Reo looked up to see his friends staring at him. “Oh sorry,” he said while taking a bite of his lunch, “I’m just frustrated.”

“What happened?” Nagi asked from beside him.

Reo sighed, “I basically got detention.” 

“Detention!?” Kunigami nearly shouted, the surprise clear as day. “You?”

“I know, I know, I didn’t mean to, it's just…” he trailed off. “It’s all Ryuusei’s fault!” He shouted, maybe a bit  _ too _ loudly.

The three other boys still looked confused. “What do you mean it’s ‘Shidou’s fault,’” Chigiri asked, “What did he do?”

“What doesn’t he do?” Kunigami butt in which resulted in Chigiri hitting the back of his head.

“Don’t be rude,” Chigiri chided the ginger. 

Reo couldn’t even focus on telling the story cause as soon as Nagi asked him a question, he saw Ryuusei walk in, loud and as boisterous as ever. Hell, that’s what he was known for anyway, he doubts there was one person in the school that didn’t know him. Ryuusei was a troublemaker and not to mention an athlete, probably one of the worst pairing there is. He would never get in trouble for anything and every time he would get detention, none of it would be on his record. It wasn’t just him involved either; his whole friend group was one annoying mass of students.

Tabito Karasu, a narcissistic guy who loves to look down upon other people he feels is inferior to him.

Itoshi Rin, the only person associated with Ryuusei that Reo could stand. Though he is a little uptight most of the time; sort of rude too.

And last but not least, Igarashi Gurimu; Reo honestly couldn’t tell you how or even why he hangs out with Ryuusei and the rest of them since he gets made fun of all the time.

Despite them being a ticking time bomb a good 70% of the time, they all surprisingly get along with one another.  _ Must be some kind of sorcery _ , Reo thought to himself.

Ryuusei noticed how he was the center of Reo’s attention at the moment and shot him a wink. Reo then realized he was staring too long and quickly turned his head away from the other’s gaze with a slight blush on his face. 

“It seems like you guys are fairly interested in each other, I think you’ll be fine.” Nagi spoke, bringing Reo back to reality.

Reo practically popped a vein hearing what Nagi just said. “Ugh, please don't insult me like that ever again.”

Reo doesn’t believe he has any positive feelings for Ryuusei, it was all disdain and disgust (an overstatement) that he felt for the other male, though his friends insist on teasing him no matter what. 

“I’m just telling you how I see it,” Nagi shrugged and continued to eat his lunch.

“Well, you’re seeing it wrong,” Reo nudged Nagi’s arm, making him exhale a frustrated sigh. 

They finally changed the course of the subject when two of their friends, Bachira and Isagi, came over to their table, and thank god because he and Nagi did not feel like fourth wheeling with Kunigami and Chigiri. Bachira started to talk about his day so far and how he almost missed the bus this morning, typical stuff really. Reo laughed and joked around with his friends at the table. They were talking about getting together this weekend to hang out and walk around town, though when Reo talks to his father later today, he doubts he’ll be able to go anywhere for a month. 

Lunch ended quickly after two last boys arrived and the group parted ways, leaving Reo with Nagi, Bachira, and Isagi. They walked down the hallway together to get to their biology class, though Reo was stalling as much as possible knowing who else was in that class with them.

Reo slowed his pace letting the other three boys walk ahead of him until Nagi turned around and spoke.

“We’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up.” he called to him.

Reo rolled his eyes, “Yeah that’s what I’m hoping for.”

Bachira and Isagi soon stopped walking too. “Come on Reo, you won’t even have to look at Ryuusei in class,” Bachira spoke. 

Reo let out a long sigh, “That’s not the problem, the problem is that Tabito is in there too.” He pointed out. “It’ll be double the suffering!”

Isagi butted into the conversation as well. “You don’t even sit near them, how would they talk to you?” He asked.

“Trust me they’ll find a wa-”

_ Ringgggggggggggggg,  _ the shrill sound of the bell rang through the hallway.

“Shit.” Reo heard Nagi say.

_ Thank God _ . Reo thought to himself.

“Are you happy Reo?” Bachira exclaimed. “Now we’re gonna be late to class!”

_ Yes I am happy, actually _ . He thought again, mentally rolling his eyes.

The four boys finally picked up the pace and rushed to class. They arrived at the door of the classroom, Reo was still walking slower, trying to take up any time he had to spend in the same class with Ryuusei and Tabito. When they arrived at the door of the classroom, Nagi opened it to see the teacher already about to start her lesson.

“Look who finally decided to join us,” she started. “As I was telling the class before I was  _ rudely  _ interrupted,” she spat, glaring at the boys standing in the middle of the doorway, “We will be working on a lab project today in groups of three.

_ ‘Groups of three- oh fuck.’  _ Reo thought.

“Since you three boys were the first to arrive, Nagi, Bachira, and Isagi, you will be in a group together.” She continued. “And Reo..”

_ Fuck fuck fuck _

“You can partner up with Ryuusei and Tabito, it looks like they need one more person.” She gestured towards the empty chair next to the two delinquents.

This had to be the worst day that Reo had ever experienced, it had been struggle after struggle at this point, and he hadn't even gotten to the worst part of the day.

“Ah! Purple bun,” Ryuusei beamed at him.

“Hello.” Tabito coldly greeted him.

“Hi Ryuusei,” Reo said with disinterest. “Tabito.” he greeted with the same cold shoulder as he had given him.

Tabito Karasu, now this was a guy that Reo had multiple problems with. You see, Tabito wasn’t like Ryuusei. Ryuusei was some troublesome kid that he bickered with often. It was mostly playful, and it excited Reo when they debated at times. He felt a spark in his chest whenever they did so, as if adrenaline was rushing through his body so much that he couldn’t stop talking and smiling whenever he spoke to Ryuusei. Ryuusei also brought the same energy back every time. The sly, condescending smirk that was plastered on his face whenever they interacted. The boisterous voice that raised whenever he thought he was beating Reo in whatever they were arguing about, Reo found it cute actually. Wait -  _ cute _ ?

But when it came to Tabito… none of these feelings were involved. Reo had met Tabito in their second year. Tabito and Ryuusei were close friends, and Reo was infamous for fighting with Ryuusei, so of course Tabito felt like he needed to tell his input. The first words Tabito ever spoke to Reo was when they were in seminar and Tabito tapped his shoulder and said: “You know you’re childish as hell right?”

That was the beginning of Reo’s hatred for him. Tabito would continue to police him on how he shouldn’t argue with Ryuusei, and Reo would continue to do so to spite him, and because Reo too enjoyed bickering with Ryuusei. He’d actually call it the most interesting part of his day, yet Tabito did not approve at all. It also didn’t help that Tabito was also one of the top students at their school. Currently being ranked after Reo, or maybe he was after Rin who was after Reo; either way, Tabito was too close to beating him in class rank for his own comfort. 

But, Reo had to get through this day somehow, so if being stuck with both his arch nemesis is what he has to do, then so be it. 

Reo continued to listen for instructions as he stared at the fake frog in front of him. Apparently they were supposed to dissect frogs today, but because of the stench of real frogs, their principle decided to settle for fake ones.

“So, Mr. Class President, what do we do first.” Ryuusei said as he lifted the frog wondering where to start.

“Maybe if you were listening you’d know what to do,” Reo rolled his eyes.

“I’m getting deja vu from this morning.”

“Please, I do  _ not _ need a reminder of earlier.”

“Aww, are you sure Purple Bun? I enjoyed it.” He teased yet smiled softly.

“I’m definitely sure.” He huffed.

“Oh god, can you guys stop flirting for five seconds?” Tabito deadpanned. Ryuusei laughed him off while Reo’s face was as red as a tomato.

“Whatever man, let’s get started.” Ryuusei lightly punched Tabito’s shoulder and Tabito snickered.

When Reo heard the words ‘let’s get started,’ he thought that meant as a group, they would work together, but here Reo is, dissecting the frog by himself as he watches Ryuusei twiddle with his pencils and Tabito playing games on his phone. 

“Can you guys at least pretend like you care about this project?” Reo said and the boys looked up from what they were doing. Ryuusei shrugged his shoulders and said ‘sure’ while Tabito was still being reluctant. 

“Aren’t you top of our class, I’m sure you can do it yourself.” Tabito said and looked back down at his phone.

“You’re also top of our class, I don’t see why you won’t get your ass up and work as well.” Reo spat.

“Woah calm down Reo, you wouldn’t want another detention from arguing with someone, would you?” Tabito sneered.

Reo whirled his head towards Ryuusei, giving him a ‘ _ you told him? _ ’ glance. Ryuusei apologetically smiled in return.

“Guys, guys, relax,” Ryuusei butted in. “This project could be fun, let’s give it a whirl~” He sang while walking next to Reo’s side. Reo’s ears started to heat up at how close they were and Tabito faked gagging noises at the sight of them.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just in a bad mood cause his boyfriend won’t talk to him.” Ryuusei smirked.

_ No wonder he’s acting more like a prick than usual _ , Reo thought.

“Hiori is not my boyfriend!” Tabito exclaimed, a little louder than he anticipated because he attracted glances from some of the people in the classroom.

Ryuusei brought his hand up to cover his mouth. “Oo, I was talking about Eita though.” He cackled at Tabito’s red face.

“You’re such an asshole.” Tabito sunk into his sea, ignoring the confused look on Reo’s face.

“You’re the one that got yourself stuck in some love triangle,” Ryuusei reminded him.

_ This guy is able to get two people to like him _ ? Reo thought, though when Ryuusei turned his head and looked at him with wide eyes and laughed, he figured he must have said his thoughts out loud… again.

Reo kind of zoned out while Ryuusei and Tabito went back and forth. All he got from their conversation was Ryuusei saying Tabito needs to talk to Hiori despite  _ apparently  _ liking Eita - it was all far too confusing to keep up with. Reo continued filling out the worksheet that went along with the lab, drowning the two other men out until he heard  _ Chigiri _ come out of one of their mouths, which completely stopped Reo in his tracks.

“Wait, what about Chigiri?” The two boys paused their conversation and looked at Reo.

Ryuusei mischievously grinned and pointed his finger at Tabito. “Karasu-chan here thinks he can make anyone fall in love with him, and Bluelock’s number one IT boy happens to be his target.”

_ Is Chigiri really known for being our school’s IT boy? Was it always like that, or did Ryuusei make that up on the spot… was Ryuusei interested in Chigiri then? Wait, that’s besides the point, they’re talking about Tabito liking Chigiri, as in the same Chigiri who is already in a relationship. _

“You do realize that Chigiri is dating Kunigami right?” 

“Which makes it an even bigger challenge that I’ll have to beat.” Tabito triumphantly grinned.

_ Doesn’t he already have two people he needs to patch up his relationships with? _

“You’re sick,” Reo shook his head in disappointment. “What is it about Chigiri anyway?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, I can’t exactly put my finger on it, it’s just something about him.” Tabito said.

“Yeah,” Ryuusei interjected. “Basically everybody wants him.”

“Well what about you?” Reo turned to ask the white haired male. Ryuusei looked surprised at the question.

“Huh?” He responded.

“You said that everyone wants him, do you?” Reo didn’t know why he was pestering him so much. What did he want to hear? That Ryuusei  _ didn’t _ want him? For what though, and why was Reo  _ hoping  _ for Ryuusei to say he didn’t want him?

Ryuusei slightly blushed though it vanished as soon as it appeared. “N-No I don’t.”

“Hm, and why is that?” Tabito, who had a shit-eating grin on his face, decided to join in on the conversation, most likely to get payback from Ryuusei’s taunting not too long ago.

“I don’t fucking know, he’s not my type and there’s someone else,” he let that last part slip. Ryuusei was usually tight lipped about this kind of stuff, but now he’s a flustered mess with Reo all in his face wondering just  _ who _ the person is.

“Enough with the questions goddammit, let’s just finish the assignment.” He said, exasperation laced in his words. Reo still wanted to know who he liked and why Ryuusei was so defensive about it, but he guessed he would find out eventually. They changed topics to talk about other things and eventually finished their lab assignment with no more qualms between each other.

* * *

Reo finally arrived at his hardest part of the day: detention. He supposed he should be grateful that he didn’t argue with Ryuusei during science class, I guess disliking Tabito even more came in handy because he didn’t have the energy to fight with both of them.

Reo waits in the classroom. He is the first one there before Ryuusei and the teacher. Typical, even when he’s in trouble, he makes sure he is on time. 

The teacher finally made his way to the classroom, and though Reo thought he would have to do some long assignment, all he had to do was ‘talk things out’ with Ryuusei. Somehow that was even worse than he anticipated. Two long hours of being stuck in a room with Ryuusei sounded like torture… and this  _ still _ wasn’t the worst part of his day. Reo’s nerves continued to build up by thinking about the conversation with his father he’ll have to have about his class ranking. It doesn’t help that he still doesn’t know who number one is, since he found out it wasn’t Tabito. 

Reo sat there twiddling his thumbs and thinking about what he’ll say to his father later. That is, until his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the classroom door swinging open. There he saw the tall tanned skin male who looked like he was out of breath (probably because he was late to detention). Reo stared at him with an indifferent expression before he spoke.

“Great... it’s  _ you _ .”

“Don’t get too excited to see me,” Ryuusei teased as he plopped in the desk right next to Reo.

“All these chairs, yet you had to pick the one in my personal space bubble?”

“We’re supposed to be bonding Purple Bun, how can I bond with you if you’re far away from me?” Ryuusei pouted.

“Whatever, let's just do what we need to do and get this over with.”

Reo didn’t know what to talk about in order for them to bond. Their whole relationship was built on the fact that they  _ didn’t _ bond. Can they really fix that in one afternoon?

_ Probably not _ . Reo thought.

“Whatcha thinking about little bun?” Ryuusei said while eating a sandwich, which Reo really doesn’t want to question how he snuck that in here.

_ I’m thinking about how I should talk to you _ . Reo thought but didn’t reply to him. Instead he sat there studying Ryuusei’s facial expression; he just looked confused but at least he got some read on him. Ryuusei didn’t seem nervous, so Reo was bewildered about why he himself felt nervous around the other male.

It must be all the stress from today.

“Well, if we’re supposed to get along,” Ryuusei started. “I guess we should make some sort of conversation.” He took a look at Reo and glanced at him up and down.

“I’ve always wondered, is that your natural hair color?” He asked. “Or is purple your favorite color or something?”

Reo was surprised at the question, but once he processed it, he giggled in response.

“What?” Ryuusei asked as he began to laugh himself, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, the question just caught me off guard,” Reo held onto his stomach from laughing so hard, slightly out of breath. “It’s cute.”

Ryuusei was now embarrassed and slightly annoyed, “Just answer the question.”

Reo finally stopped laughing and tried to make a straight face. “Yes it is natural, and yes my favorite color is purple, but what about you?” He said. “You’re trying to tell me you popped out the womb with platinum white hair?”

Ryuusei snickered. “Yeah I actually did.”

Reo replied with an “ _ Oh _ ,” and stared at him before thinking about what to say next. “Well it suits you, it adds to your whole ‘ _ bad boy _ ’ vibe.”

Reo was met with a cackle. “Bad boy?!” Ryuusei wiped the tear from his eye, “Is that really how you see me?”

“Are you kidding?” Reo sounded genuinely astonished. “That’s how the whole school sees you, you and your friend group are one big lump of trouble, perfect for gossiping, really.” Reo sighed.

“Aw, does that mean you gossip about me?” Ryuusei got closer to Reo’s face, them now being inches apart. “Do I stay on your mind constantly?” He asked, grinning profusely. 

Reo groaned. “You’re such a dick.”

“How can you say that when you admit people gossip about me, I have feelings too ya know.” Ryuusei sulked.

Maybe Reo was too harsh with his words, he didn’t want to hurt Ryuusei. Reo turned to look at the boy but he soon saw how Ryuusei was giggling right after the dramatics he just pulled.  _ He’s perfectly fine _ Reo thought before bending over to reach for his book bag.

Ryuusei finally dialed down on the laughter and he looked to see how Reo had pulled out his homework to work on it. _ Even when he doesn’t have to, he’s still on top of things _ . Ryuusei thought to himself. 

Ryuusei didn’t know what to talk about at the moment. Usually, Reo and him were at each other’s throats, so now he has to sit in this room for two hours and get along? How is he supposed to do that? It’s not that Ryuusei hates Reo, it is actually the exact opposite. Ryuusei likes Reo… a lot. Ever since their first meeting when Reo came up to him, nagging about how he should take his feet off his desk, Ryuusei took an interest in him. That is how it started, a simple interest. Ryuusei doesn’t get attached to things, and he definitely doesn’t get attached to  _ people _ . Getting too attached to others meant having to deal with emotions and feelings… two things that Ryuusei  _ hated _ . That is why he kept his distance from people, it was like this ever since he was a child. Tabito and the others were the exception of course, they were like leeches he couldn’t get rid of but eventually he started to take a liking to them, so I guess you could say they were his first friends. 

And then there’s Reo. 

Ryuusei hated anything boring. He hated anything that disinterested him. He hated anything that didn’t fuel his heart with excitement.

That’s why he likes Reo so much. Reo was the exact opposite of everything he didn’t like. Reo was completely different from him, which made their personalities clash the majority of the time, but that same personality of his is what made Reo so intriguing for Ryuusei.

So yes, Ryuusei thinks Reo is interesting, but Shidou Ryuusei does  _ not  _ fall in love and never will. His attraction to the purple haired male was merely because he kept him from being bored. Ryuusei wouldn't go as far as calling it a crush.

At least that’s what he told himself.

Ryuusei looked over at the other boy now and saw how focused he was with whatever he was working on. His long lashes fluttered as he furrowed his brows as he was concentrating on his assignment; he looked  _ pretty _ . Of course Reo could practically feel holes being burned into his skull so he looked up from his work.

“What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?” He said, settling his pencil down.

“No, I’m just wondering what my Purple Bun is working so hard on.” He smiled innocently, as if he wasn’t just staring holes into him.

“Oh,” he stiffened. “I’m working on the assignment that you said needed to be explained…” he trailed.

“You were right, I didn't know how I got the answer in class today,” Reo defeatedly admitted. 

“Shaha!” Ryuusei snorted. “I knew it, as always, I’m never wrong.” 

Reo rolled his eyes. “Ugh, you’re so full of yourself, do you want to know the process of how to get the answer or not?” He asked.

“Fine fine, show me.”

Reo gave him an explanation and things hitched off from there. They talked about their interests and what they do after school. Ryuusei went on and on about his favorite manga,  _ Chainsaw Man _ , Reo told him that he’ll have to check it out later and Ryuusei smiled in response. They talked about what high school had been like for them and the friends they made in the process. Ryuusei was almost able to convince Reo that Tabito wasn’t a complete pain in the ass… almost. They joked around with one another and couldn’t stop laughing at each other’s presence. Their two hours together went quickly once they got to talking, and though neither of them would admit it, they both had a great time.

They walked out of the school together, and (unfortunately) they were going in opposite directions. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow my little bun!” He smiled and waved a goodbye. Reo rolled his eyes and waved back.

“Bye Ryuusei,” and he began to make his way home. Reo wanted to stall, just like he did earlier when he didn’t want to go to science class, but he saw how that ended up for him so he figured he should get this done as soon as possible. 

He finally arrived home and when he stepped foot into his house, he was met with a worried mother pointing behind her. 

“Your father is waiting for you in his office,” she said. 

“Oh… great.” He said as we headed towards the back room. 

He took a deep breath before opening the door. “Dad?” He saw his father sitting in his office chair and he slowly turned around.

Reo should try to ease into the conversation, therefore he won’t get scolded that much. “How was your day-”

“I got a call from your school, Reo.” Reo flinched at those words, he wanted to tell him himself. 

Where does he even start, “I’m sorry dad, I didn’t mean to get detention I was jus-”

“Detention?!” His father shouted, “I was talking about your class rank, I didn’t hear anything about a detention.”

Reo internally facepalmed himself,  _ shit, I’m an idiot. _

“It wasn’t really a detention, more of staying to tutor a student that was in detention, I swear!” He hoped that he was able to convince him.

“That better be the case.” His father said, surprisingly letting him off, he usually would have asked more about the detention to see if he was lying or not, but I guess he is focused on the main problem at hand.

“As for my ranking, I talked to my counselor already, and she said if I work harder this semester I can be valedictorian again.”

“I expect nothing less from my son,” his father huffed. “Do you know how crucial your image is for Mikage Corp.?” 

Of course he does, Reo has known how important his image was ever since he was young. The saying ‘There’s no such thing as bad publicity’ did not exist in the Mikage household, a good image was the only one his father would tolerate. They couldn’t be seen as anything other than perfect. It was hard, and very stressful, but Reo had been able to keep up with that image for years. There should be no problem with that now.

“You should be aware that I will not permit any disappointments in my house,” he exclaimed.

“Yes, I know.”

“You know I just want the best for you right?” His father tried to sound more caring, he knows he can be strict the majority of the time.

_ Yeah right, you just want the best for you, you’ve never asked what I want _ . Though these thoughts traveled in Reo’s head, he wouldn’t dare to say them out loud.

“I-I know.” Reo repeated, trying to sound as if he surely believed him.

His father turned around to go back to working at his desk. “I trust that you’ll find a way to fix this, okay?” He gently smiled, offering Reo any reassurance he could.

“Thank you, I will.” Reo turned to walk out of the office.

“And as for this detention,” His father said and Reo stiffened up.

“Don’t let it happen again.” His tone switched from gentle to stern that quick.

“Yes sir.”

* * *

As soon as he had walked into his first block class the next day, the phone in the classroom rang and his name was called to head to the front office.

He figured that Anri had called him in, because he usually doesn’t interact with much of the other faculty as much. He arrived at the office and opened the door to where Anri typically was. Before he opened the door he heard laughter from two people matter of fact from the inside.

“Ms. Teieri?” He said as he opened the door and as soon as he saw who else was in there, his face dropped. 

“Purple Bun!” Ryuusei exclaimed. “Funny to see you here, I was just telling Anri about our wonderful hang out yesterday.”

Reo scoffed. “That was not a  _ hangout  _ of any kind.” 

Ryuusei grabbed his chest dramatically, “You’re breaking my heart ya know?” He pretended to sniffle. 

“Good,” he said whilst trying to stop the smirk forming from his lips, though Ryuusei caught in time and grinned in satisfaction. He was going to tease him some more until Anri finally spoke.

“That is why I called you both in here,” Her voice sounded more serious. “Ryuusei had told me that you two were able to work things out yesterday.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess that’s true.” Reo confirmed. 

“And Reo, you seem to be distracted lately with all that is going on about your class rank, is that correct?”

Reo’s face heated up and Ryuusei snickered at his awkwardness. “Y-Yes you’re right.”

“Okay!” she slightly yelled “Because of that I came up with the perfect solution for both of you.”

Reo and Ryuusei both sat there with confused looks on their faces, waiting on her reply.

“Reo, you will be tutoring Ryuusei everyday after school,” she smiled.

Reo blinked for a couple seconds, trying to process what she just said. He and Ryuusei looked at Anri, then to each other, and back at Anri again.

“EH??” They said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! Please if you have any feedback, let me know.
> 
> I plan on making this a two part fic but that could change later.


End file.
